


HTBTPB: Lessons Learned

by rynish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss-Employee Relationship, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynish/pseuds/rynish
Summary: Harrison leaves Finn in charge of the garage and the lad messes up. Harrison decides a proper discipline lesson is what Finn needs.





	HTBTPB: Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I started this shortly after writing "[You Need To Work Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026793)" after further discussions with my boyfriend. Where as the mentioned fic was more softer, this one is a proper discipline scene. 
> 
> If you want to learn more about the characters and the original story I'm writing on, you can find more details at [htbtpb.com](http://htbtpb.com). Future NSFW content like this will be posted to the [NSFW section](http://nsfw.htbtpb.com) of the blog.

Finn was greeted by a squirt of thick black oil against his already pitted face. He winced and quickly wheeled himself out from beneath the Aston Martin he was servicing. Oh boy, was Harrison going to be mad. He’d been teaching him how to fix a simple oil leak for the last week and the young student has promised he’d got it. He’d watched Harrison countless times repair pipes but apparently it wasn’t enough and here he was making a situation a whole lot worse.

Aston Martin’s needed to be treated with care and it was rare Harrison’s garage was trusted with one. And now the day couldn’t get any worse. 

Harrison had to be called away on a family emergency and had yet to return. The customer needed their car fixing by that very evening. Harrison trusted Finn and Finn assured him everything would be okay. 

Finn quickly wiped the oil from his face with a well used rag before peeking back beneath the car where black liquid continued to spit relentlessly, emptying the contents of the tank onto the garage floor. The viscous liquid slowly pooled together and began traveling from beneath the car like a scene from a horror movie.

“Oh shit. What do I do? What do I do?” Finn said as he began to fret out loud, dirty hands brushing up the sides of his damp hair. “Is emigrating an option? Or maybe I should just slit my throat and bleed out like the car - seems safer.” That sounded worse than he intended as he mumbled as he wheeled himself out from under and paced around the vehicle, his back to the garage door and completely unaware of Harrison’s presence.

“I leave you for any hour and you do more damage than I have done in three years,” came the booming voice from behind him. The hairs on the back of Finn’s neck stood to attention and he flinched. Daring not to turn around he moved to the car bonnet and opened it up. His hands were shaking.

“H-Harrison. You’re back early. It’s… eh… it’s not that bad really. Just a minor mishap. An accident. I will get this cleared up, right away!” He said all formal like, like he was speaking to his army sergeant, scrubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Harrison moved past him and a rush of cold air ran down Finn’s back as he passed. He didn't dare take a look for not wanting to see the full extent of Harrison’s anger. He was a gentle giant for the most part but when he was angry, just the look on his eye was enough for a person to know he wasn’t fucking pleased.

“Finn, come here.”

Finn shivered. He idly fiddled with knobs and bolts within the engine, feigning business. “I’m okay here.” he said with a squeak and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Finnis.”

His Sunday name. This wasn’t wasn’t good. He took a deep breath and placed the spanner gently on the side of the open bonnet and wiped his hands with the rag. Anything to postpone the inevitable.

“Harrison?” Finn said with a forced smile in his chirpiest of voices.

The young mechanic finally looked at his boss. He was sitting on the dirty work bench wearing a white baseball cap and a white polo shirt etched in red with the Ralph Lauren insignia on the right of the chest. He had grey jogging shorts that would surely become pitted from the bench. He didn’t look mad, in fact he was smiling as he motioned Finn to him with a wag of his finger.

“How can I be of assistance?” Finn said quickly as he approached the man only to be dragged off of his feet, pulled with considerable force until he felt Harrison’s knees in his gut. “Harrison! That fucking hurt, man!” he blurted as the crashed over the older man’s lap. He didn’t mean to sound pissed but he did and it was met with a harsh twisting of his arm up his back. His legs kicked wildly. “Okay, haha. Funny. You win. I’m sorry. Just dock the damages from my pay.”

“You don’t get paid.” Harrison said sternly and he brought his hand down firmly from a height against Finn’s rear, currently protected by overalls and shorts. Nor warning, a straight smack to his backside. 

Finn bit his teeth together and he winced though he refused to acknowledge the stinging in his flesh deep behind the layers of cheap polyester. 

“You’ve really messed up,” said Harrison in a surprisingly stern tone. Finn would have liked to say he was joking but by the conviction in each of his smacks against his rear he knew Harrison was being serious. It caused Finn to blush from the sheer embarrassment of it all. Harrison was dropping smack after smack onto his upturned butt like he was disciplining a child. What made it worse is that the front of the garage door was still open and if someone walked in they was a high chance they’d see them.

“Come on Harrison. That’s enough I-”

“Not until you admit it.” Harrison interrupted, his fingers gripping the hem of the jumpsuit that Finn wore mostly at his waist. With a tough yank it was down beneath his arse, bright blue boxer shorts on view. He gave his almost-bare rear a couple of quick clips with sides of his hands, a few firmer strikes just to remind the young man he was serious about this. 

“Admit what?” Finn gasped, struggling against the grip the older mechanic had on his arm pinned against his back. His cheeks were surely reddening and he felt a heat radiating from his face like he had never felt before. He honestly felt he would never live this down.

One. Two. Three. Four. The slaps kept coming hard and rhythmic, dancing from cheek to cheek with nothing but the thin cotton to protect his bare skin. It stung like sunburn and Finn was grateful that he had the protection of the layer of underwear to prevent further pain.

“I have gone through this a hundred times or something, maybe even more but you just don’t seem to listen. Too busy thinking about your hats no doubt.” Harrison delivered another smack right across the middle of his bottom, covering both warming globes with sheer precision. .

“Hey! That's not it at all. I take this job seriously. You know I do!” the student retaliated. He was being honest. He did take the job seriously and he was happy there, but with the private tutoring from Mr Forrester and school he had become a little distracted.

One quick tug of the waistband of his underwear and a cool air soothed, just briefly, the red arse. But Finn knew what was coming and before he could say anything Harrison smacked him again, one, two before delivering an equal ten to each. Each of the strikes hit him right on the sit spots and Finn kicked and yelped, begging for the man to stop. He suspected he had done this before. Harrison seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

“I’m sorry!” Finn whimpered with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. It was too much to take and he questioned if he really was just that weak. His backside was burning as Harrison continued the spanking as if his cries had feel on deaf ears. “Please Harrison, st-stop! I said I was sorry!”

“For?” Harrison began his second round of tens. Quick hits with the tops of his palms. It seemed more like fingers but Harrison’s hands were quite large after all.

“For not paying attention. I haven’t been listening.” As the younger male apologised, admitting his faults, Harrison continued to punish the pert reddened rear, more so now out of enjoyment.

“So what will you do from now on?” Smack. One, two. Harrison’s tone had lightened and he began sounding more like himself as a small smile broke past his stern expression.

“Nfff- I will listen and if I don't understand I will ask questions and, and I won’t take on jobs you trust me with when I’m not prepared. I’m sorry.”

“Okie dokie,” said Harrison with a snigger. He gave one last smack that spread across both of Finn’s buttocks before allowing him to stand.

Finn rubbed his hot, stinging backside, unable to make eye contact with Harrison. His own face was like a cherry, humiliated and embarrassed from the spanking. He had never been spanked before, not before this. Needless to say Finn would listen from that moment on even if the later memories of his spanking aroused him in ways he couldn't explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
